It's Now or Never
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Valentine's day special. During the first month after returning, Luke went missing but Tear knew where to find him. R&R!


Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! To celebrate this day, I've decided to write a fic about the most popular pairing in Tales of the Abyss. The anime had stopped airing in Animax just a few days ago, and it was awesome! *cough* Anyways, this fic was actually made in rush so I think the story lacks a lot of things. I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy it somehow...

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's Now or Never<strong>_

A month had passed since Luke returned to his family and friends. His personality was more like Luke rather than Asch, the real Luke fon Fabre. Some things had changed ever since he returned.

Mieu had returned to his friends in Cheagle Woods, but he sometimes visited Luke's manor once in a while. Colonel Jade Curtiss, now promoted into General Curtiss, was asked to do some research about the fomicry and the replicas by Emperor Peony with the hope of finding something useful for the humanity.

Guy was appointed as an honored soldier in Malkuth, having to protect Anise's now rich family. Anise was helping the newly appointed Fon Master Florian, Ion's last replica as much as she helped the last Fon Master Ion. Natalia helped her father run the kingdom as the Princess of Kimlasca. Tear was asked to stay with Luke in his manor by his father as thanks for bringing him back.

Meanwhile, Luke was still kept inside the manor, although not as often as he used to. Once he was done training with his sword, he usually went out without letting anyone but Tear know. Tear thought that it was strange for Luke to trust her more rather than his servants in the manor.

It was in the middle of a bright sunny day, and Tear was walking around the huge manor when she spotted Luke's mother, Suzanne fon Fabre, looking around for something or someone.

"Ah, Tear!" Suzanne spotted the brown haired woman. "Did you see Luke anywhere? His father has something important to talk about with him."

"I'm very sorry, but I haven't seen him since this morning," Tear answered, the older woman sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, my... I thought I've told him that his father needs him here at this hour..." Suzanne left Tear, who was smiling lightly. She knew where he might be every time he left unnoticed.

Tear walked out of the manor and took the carriage to the Cove, where Luke returned after 2 years. A blanket of flowers covered the small hills with some rocks covered by some moss. When she walked closer towards the cliff, she could see a clear view of the fallen Hod along with a red haired man standing near the cliff with his face glued on the view of Hod.

"I knew you'd come here..."

The man, Luke, turned to see Tear a few steps behind him. "Tear..."

"Are you still thinking about my brother?" Tear asked.

"Yeah... I felt bad for killing him like that... I mean, there should be a good purpose for him to teach me about using swords other than to kill him, right?" Luke answered.

"Luke... I know how you felt, but it was the only thing that could be done back then. I still care about my brother, but I can't leave him do bad things to others!" Tear argued.

"I... I understand..." Luke turned back to the cliff. "But even when he's bad, I still respect him as a teacher because he was the only one who could understand my feelings back then..."

"I agree. Good people aren't always good, but bad people aren't always bad either... But I still can't understand why... why my brother hated the Score so much that he ended up trying to destroy the world..." Tear commented, trying to hold back her tears.

"But you were the first one who decided to kill him without trying to find out the reason, right?" Tear turned to Luke with a surprised look. "We had no other choice. Even if we knew, I don't think it would change anything much."

"Y-Yeah..." Tear replied shortly while lowering her head.

"But don't worry, you still have other people precious to you around," Luke turned to her with a smile. "I'm still around, and I'll always be!"

"Luke..." Tear hesitated for a second, but suddenly ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Luke..."

"N-No problem..." Luke could feel his face heating up as Tear's head was resting on his chest.

Tear noticed that Luke hadn't only become silent suddenly, but his face showed a bit of discomfort. She quickly let go of him and turned away to hide her blush. The two had a few seconds of a silent moment while the wind blew softly before Luke spoke up again.

"Tear... There's something that I've wanted to ask you ever since I came back here..." Luke started.

"What is it?" Tear asked, still turned away from him.

"It was the last time we parted before I destroy Hod... I did say something, right?" Luke asked, while Tear's heart started beating faster.

'_He didn't hear it, so it was okay... But now that he asked, what should I say? Should I just say _'I love you'_ just like that?'_ Tear panicked, but suddenly Luke stopped her train of thoughts by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"L-Luke?" Tear turned her head a bit to see that Luke had his head lowered. "W-What is it?"

"I have no idea if what you said before had something to do with me or your brother. If it was about your brother, then please let it go. If it's about me... then do what you want to do with me for killing your brother!" Luke raised his head while yelling at her softly.

"Luke... Idiot..." Luke was taken aback from her words. "My brother isn't here with me anymore, and it was for good. You don't deserve any kinds of punishment from me, but you deserve the love!"

"L-Love? T-Tear, so you...?" Luke stopped as Tear gasped.

'_Oh, no! I-I almost tell him 'that'! I... I just... I don't know why I'm nervous now, while I could say it calmly before!'_ Tear began to panic again, but unfortunately Luke could see it clearly. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

To him, it was now or never.

"I love you too, Tear..." Luke whispered to her ear.

Tear's eyes grew wide and she felt like her heart stopped beating for a second. Those words, the ones she whispered 2 years ago to Luke, she could hear it coming from Luke himself. "Y-You do?" Luke nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to confess before so I wouldn't hurt you... I was sure that I wouldn't come back well, so I decided not to... I'm sorry..." Luke admitted.

"There's nothing that you should be apologizing to me for, but..." Tear finally turned to him and closed the distance between them, "Thank you, Luke..."

Tear wrapped her arms around Luke's neck as her lips touched his. Luke was surprised by her sudden kiss, but he kissed her back. As the two were enjoying themselves, as soft wind blew some leaves as flower petals around them. It was their best moment in their lives.

Tear broke the kiss and took his hand. "Sorry, I forgot the main purpose I came here... Your father is waiting for you..."

"Ah, I forgot about that! Okay then, let's go!"

The two of them ran back to the manor, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Please review to tell me if it lacks anything, I'll fix it. Once more I wish you a happy Valentine's Day and you may have a great time with the people you love and care.<p> 


End file.
